metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation Marine
Federation Marines are members of the Galactic Federation Police(By the time of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the Galactic Federation Marine Corpes A.K.A The GFMC) who wear advanced suits of powered armour. These suits allow them to use potent weapons and resist heavy damage in battle, causing few who can match them in combat. One of the most common sites on Federation worlds, the marines are the police of the Galaxy. Many a young child dreams of becoming one, to have such glory. Although they are mentioned frequently throughout the series in the instruction booklets , they are first introduced in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes(though a similarly armoured corpse is seen in Super Metroid) , when a Space Pirate Frigate crashed on Aether and they met the Ing. Echoes tells the story of GFMC Task Force Herakles's fight against the Ing Horde, revealing much background information about the federation police. They travel around the Federation in patrol ships. These are the backbone of the Federation Armed Forces. The marines mostly fight against the pestering Space Pirates that attack planets, space stations, and other things located in the Federation. Some think that thay appear in the Metroid Fusion introduction movie, as there are Characters that look very similar, yet it is possible that they are mealy environment suited scientists. History The marines where created to be the backbone of the Federation Armed Forces, there perpose was (and still is) to protect the Federation from any and all danger. Operations The marines have undertaken a large number of missions on a galactic scale ranging from the smallest recon missions and keeping the peace to fighting massive full scale wars. There operations include, The Assault on Zebes After the Space pirates stole metroid specimens and retuned to Zebes the federation ordered an assault, the resulting battle was costly, many marines where lost in the maize like underground passageways and nether found again (yet the body of one was found when Samus retuned to Zebes in super Metroid). Others where killed by native wild life, some by the treacherous terrain, those that remind ether where killed by the space pirates or where pulled out when the federation decided on a different plan. The marines left and let Samus “work her magic”. Encounter on Cylosis While searching out side the Cylosis Military Research Facility searching for Sylux, who was know to be in the area having just stolen experimental armour, weapons and a ship, (the Delano 7) 3 marines where attacked. Sylux dive-bombed 1 of the marines, killing him instantly, and then attacked the other 2. After a short exchange of fire another marine was killed, having been hit by the Shock Coil. Only 1 marine escaped, when the GFS Tyr arrived to lend a hand. Aether Incident While on patrol in the Dasha Region GFMC Task Force Herakless (on board the GFS Tyr) engaged a Space pirate frigate near Aether , when the pirates retreated to the planet the GFS Tyr followed in pursuit, but was hit by lightning during approach. They where forced to land in the Temple Grounds, and set up their base camp there. They split into 2 teams, team 1 tried to repair the Tyr, and team 2 searched for the space pirates. Both teams where doing fine until they stumbled upon the Splinters, team 2 started trying to wipe out the splinters but was slowly worn down. Eventually a large swarm of Dark Splinters whipped out all of team 1, soon the only reaming member of team 2 was killed by wild life. Equipment Metroid prime 2 Echoes and before Federation marines ware protective armour suits which greatly increase the damage they can take and there durability. Their armour was a metallic gray colour and had large shoulder and nee pads, this lead to greatly restricted movement. They had a very sleek, functional look. They also had orange highlights on there shoulders. They were armed with medium rapid fire assault rifles that rely on ammo (firing energised projectiles. Although there guns are powerful they where not up to the challenge of stopping the splinters on Aether. Just like the armour the guns where very streamlined. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and after The marines’ armour had changed by the time of corruption, it was now much less bulky and formfitting, and they looked much more mechanical than the older version. The restricted movement that the armour caused was now greatly reduced, as a result of smaller shoulder and nee pads, as well as more flexible body armour. They now had blue highlights on there arms. They retained the rapid fire assault rifles, yet this time they where much more powerful, and seem to be only energy weapons, instead of the energised projectiles the older models had. The rifles where now much more suited to one handed use, yet looked more like a griping claw than a gun. Variations "PED" Marines Federation "PED" Marines are Federation Marines of the Galactic Federation with a Phazon Enhancement Device attached to their suit. With the attachment of the PED, PED Marines can utilize Phazon to increase the power of their armour. While active, the "PED" enhances the attack and defence systems of their armorsuits, making the much stronger than normal marines. k77TKy94Ab0<-youtube> Demolition Troopers Demolition Troopers are members of the Galactic Federation who are outfitted with explosive weaponry for special missions. While capable of destroying the strongest of barriers, they have weaker armour than most marines and often rely on others to cover them while in battle, E.G. they are not as capable in combat as traditional marines.Thay look almost identical to Standard marines but with black/gray armour and orange highlights all over it. Their visors are orange slits, like Sylux's but in a “T” shape. They carry explosive packs on their bakes, and are armed with a much weaker version of the standard assault rifles (again, with orange highlights). When the only way to the objective is straight through everything, Demolition Troopers are called upon to make it happen. Missile Troopers Missile Troopers are a variation of standard trooper, but use a Missile Launcher as a weapon. Dark Troopers Dark Troopers are dead Galactic Federation Marines that have been possessed by the Ing Horde. When Samus Aran, (who was looking for the missing GFMC Task Force Herakles on Aether), finds them they are not fully possessed and have slow, zomby like reaction times, however their weapon systems are fully fuctional. Since thay are allready dead thay are slightly stronger, However single charged shots can easily kill them. The Ing are also known to have possessed a Missile Trooper. Trivia The Federation Research Team members from Metroid Fusion look suspiciously similar to the troopers found in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes; however, the research team members have never officially been related to the troopers. Samus Aran served with Adam Malkovich in the Federation Police. References See Also * Galactic Federation * Federation Police * GFMC Task Force Herakles Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation